Relatos
by AstraAltair
Summary: Serie de one shots que narran sucesos que no pudieron aparecer en la historia "La Caída de las Hojas", pero que tienen la finalidad de desvelar el proceso de cambio, situaciones e incluso problemas o anécdotas de nuestra pareja protagonista: TykixLavi. Género: Yaoi/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que estén bien y que se la pasen genial este día con sus papás. Bueno, el día de hoy les traigo una especie de "spin off" del fic "La Caída de las Hojas", en la cual agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han dejado sus comentarios y especialmente a** **DarkCarnival69** **por darle otra oportunidad a este fanfic que estuvo por mucho tiempo en pausa, al igual que a todos aquellos lectores anónimos que han dejado comentarios e incluso a aquellos "lectores silenciosos" agradezco su apoyo, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo "La Caída de las Hojas".**

 **La finalidad de este "spin off" es relatar aquellos sucesos que no pudieron aparecer en la historia principal, pero que tienen la finalidad de desvelar el proceso de cambio, situaciones e incluso problemas o anécdotas de nuestra pareja protagonista: TykixLavi. Asimismo, estos relatos están ordenados de acuerdo al acontecimiento de la trama principal de "La Caída de las Hojas", es decir, pondré sucesos que ocurrieron antes y durante cada capítulo de la historia, por lo que no se preocupen por la aparición de "spoilers" en estos one shot de la historia principal. Sin embargo, si eres un lector que no ha leído el fic "La Caída de las Hojas" y no entiendes las historias de este espacio, te recomiendo que lo hagas, claro si es que no eres "fan del Yaoi" (relación chicoxchico) mejor retírate.**

 **A continuación, el primer relato tratará sobre Lavi de cuando se da cuenta de que está embarazado y de cómo vivió su primer etapa antes de darle la noticia a Tyki Mikk.**

 **¡Espero que disfruten la historia!**

 **Notas:**

 **1).-Como lo mencioné antes, esta historia es de género "Yaoi", o sea chicoxchico y que puede contener escenas de sexo explícito por lo que su categoría será "M" (Mature) o R+18 por así decirlo, por lo que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Asimismo, dentro de este género entra la subcateogría de Mpreg (macho preñado).**

 **2).-Los subgéneros de este fic son: Angst, Drama, romance y familiar.**

 **3).-Titán: Transatlántico protagonista de la novela "Futilidad", la cual describe el naufragio de este barco cuando choca contra un iceberg y que se cree que de una forma u otra "predijo" el hundimiento del Titanic en 1912 al haber muchas coincidencias entre ambos transatlánticos. Fue escrita por Morgan Robertson y publicada en 1898 (14 años antes del hundimiento del Titanic).**

 **4).- Como forma parte de la trama principal, esta serie de one shots también cuenta con su propio opening (interpretado por Claris) y ending (interpretado por AZU). Espero que los disfruten mucho, aunque los dos son muy románticos y sobre todo, que les guste mi traducción del japonés-inglés y de inglés-español.**

* * *

 **ウソツキ**

 **Mentiroso**

 **(Claris)**

会いたいよと 震える想い

Aitai yo to furueru omoi

 **Quiero conocer este sentir vibrante**

凍えそうな 夜空の果て

kogoe sō na yozora no hate

 **Al final de la noche fría**

街は白く染まって 冷たい風が頬を刺すよ

machi wa shiroku somatte tsumetai kaze ga hō o sasu yo

 **La ciudad está pintada de blanco y un brisa fría pincha mis mejillas**

痛みで思い出すの 届かない場所にいるんだね

itami de omoidasu no todoka nai basho ni iru n da ne

 **Con dolor recuerdo que estoy en un sitio inalcanzable**

今も耳をすましたら その言葉 溶けないで積もってる

ima mo mimi o sumashi tara sono kotoba toke nai de tsumotteru

 **Incluso ahora puedo escuchar esas palabras que no se paralizan**

巡る季節の向こうに もう君はいないから

meguru kisetsu no mukō ni mō kimi wa inai kara

 **Porque no estarás cerca de mí otra temporada más**

変わりたい 変われない あの日のまま

kawaritai kawarenai ano hi no mama

 **Quiero cambiar, no quiero cambiar aquel día**

少しの傷跡 広がってく

sukoshi no kizuato hirogatte ku

 **Se extendió un poco esta cicatriz**

バラバラに壊れちゃう前に

Barabara ni kowarechau mae ni

 **Antes de que desaparezca por completo**

早く迎えに来て

hayaku mukae ni ki te

 **Date prisa y ven por mí**

戻りたい 戻れない あの頃には

modoritai modore nai ano koro ni wa

 **Quiero volver, no quiero volver a esos tiempos**

笑顔も 涙も どこにもない

egao mo namida mo doko ni mo nai

 **Sonrisas y lágrimas ya no hay en ningún sitio**

ひとりきり 今日も探してる

hitori kiri kyō mo sagashiteru

 **Anhelo buscarte y verte hoy otra vez**

ずっとここにいると誓った 君はウソツキ

Zutto koko ni iru to chikatta kimi wa usotsuki

 **Juraste que estaría aquí por siempre…. eres un mentiroso**

* * *

 **Relato I**

 **Dicha dolorosa**

La media noche se hizo marcar en el reloj de pared que estaba colgado en el muro de su cuarto, el cual compartía con cierto anciano al que cariñosamente apodaba "Panda", quien en ese momentos se encontraba ausente debido a que estaba en una misión como Bookman. No podía dormir, desde hace unos tres meses se sentía fatal y no sabía porqué, o más bien sí sabía pero no quería pensar en ello. No obstante, el recordar aquella noche en la que se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma a cierto Noé del Placer las tormentosas pesadillas y recuerdos de los días en que Allen y Kanda abusaban de él de todas las formas en que se les ocurrían habían menguado poco a poco gracias a las visitas de Tyki, quien después de esa noche le había dicho que estaría ausente por un buen tiempo debido a sus "deberes como Noé", los cuales no podía evadir ya que eran órdenes directas del Conde ¿sobre qué? simplemente no podía decírselo, lo único que le prometió fue que en cuanto regresara de sus deberes, lo consentiría para compensar el tiempo que no iba a estar con él.

Afortunadamente, no tenía por el momento ninguna misión asignada por Komui, por lo que podía, hasta cierto punto, descansar y echar la flojera y más con el Panda ausente, pues de lo contrario ya hubiese sido castigado por su mentor si lo viera así. De repente, se dobló de dolor y de ipso facto se encorvó a modo de comenzar a vomitar a un lado de su cama. Era extraño, no podía sostener siquiera una bendita pluma para escribir puesto que el sólo inhalar el olor de la tinta ya le asqueaba y por ende le provocaba náuseas y vómito al igual que con los libros y con la comida ni se diga, toda la comida que veía en la mesa de Allen simplemente le hacía sentirse enfermo a tal grado que tenía que salir corriendo al baño a sacar la comida que había ingerido o simplemente su estómago vacío. Por otro lado, las ganas de comer dulces y chocolate (especialmente el blanco) era un delirio para él, a tal grado que no pudo resistirse a encajar el diente sobre un mousse de chocolate con leche y blanco que Link había sacado del "libro de recetas secretas de Laverrier" y que había preparado para Allen, quien junto con Link y sus demás amigos se quedaron perplejos ante este inesperado comportamiento del conejo, quien si bien era bastante travieso, no había llegado a ese nivel hasta ahora. Incluso el mismo Laverrier sorprendió al pelirrojo robándose el pastel completo con macarrones dulces que había preparado y que había dejado en la oficina de Komui, quien al igual que el inspector se quedaron sin habla, aunque después fue regañado por el mayor de 50 años.

Por otro lado, los repentinos cambios de humor no se quedaban atrás, era la parte que tenía a toda la Orden Oscura a la expectativa, ya que incluso su temperamento había llegado a límites inimaginables tal como desde una simple broma o chiste idiota que lo hacía retorcerse de la risa, hasta tener un humor peor que el de Kanda, dejando sorprendido incluso a éste y hasta ¿aterrado? oh sí, resultó que el conejo podría llegar a ser más aterrador que un Akuma nivel 4 cuando se enfadaba, pero cuando se entristecía ¡Por todos los cielos! era peor que Magdalena llorando, es más, él podría ser el causante de un segundo diluvio en la tierra con su mar de lágrimas si alguien le decía: "Oh Lavi parece que estás engordando", "Si sigues tragando dulces darás rápido el botonazo", es más el simple hecho de que Kanda lo insultara con su clásico "estúpido conejo" ya era suficiente para que éste armara un drama, hasta Bookman se quedó atónito cuando le dijo "muchacho idiota" una vez cuando se quedó dormido mientras estudiaba unos documentos que el anciano le había dejado de tarea y éste casi hunde la habitación de ambos cual Titán(1).

―Ay… me duele el estómago… ―Dijo con dificultad al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama para buscar un trapo con qué limpiar el desastre que había dejado en el piso.

Una vez que limpió todo, optó por darse una ducha para quitarse el mal olor del vómito y posiblemente, irse a picar algo a la cocina, aunque por la hora, era seguro que no hubiera nadie en el comedor incluyendo a Jerry. Estaba cansado ¡y ni siquiera había hecho nada! pero estaba seguro que era por su condición, la cual le costaba trabajo asimilar pues nunca imaginó que le pudiera suceder algo como "eso". Por lo que con toda la parsimonia del mundo se desvistió, dejando entrever un vientre abultado, el cual acarició con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza.

―Sabes, a pesar de que no te esperaba, no te odio...―Decía con voz quebradiza, pero esbozando una sonrisa triste. ―De hecho, creo que estoy empezando a quererte…

De repente sintió una patadita, lo que pudo interpretar como una señal de que aquel pequeño ser que se estaba formando en el interior de su vientre estaba contento de no sentirse repudiado por "su madre", quien no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad entremezcladas con temor, ya que no estaba seguro del tipo de reacción que tendría Tyki Mikk cuando le diera la noticia de que iba a ser padre de una forma muy bizarra, pero al final de cuentas, se consolaba ante la idea de que su hijo o hija iba a amarlo, aunque en un principio había planeado abortarlo a base de brebajes herbolarios que había investigado en los libros de Bookman. Sin embargo, no tenía la suficiente maldad para cometer tal delito; no era justo, no podía hacerle eso a una alma inocente que ni la debía ni la temía, pues así como a él le dieron el derecho de nacer, él también debía dárselo a la criatura que descansaba en su vientre.

―Todo estará bien bebé, nunca te abandonaré … aunque el mundo se ponga en contra mía, jamás permitiré que te hagan daño… te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida…. ―Susurró al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre de tres meses (que por una extraña razón parecía de cinco meses) con ternura y que ocultaba con una faja cuando portaba el uniforme de exorcista y estaba ausente el Panda, el cual volvió a moverse con ímpetu de la felicidad que parecía irradiar desde adentro, aunque el pelirrojo a veces sentía que era demasiado enérgico y que pateaba dos o hasta cuatro veces todos los días y a todas horas, lo cual hacía sentir al pelirrojo dichoso ante semejante regalo de la vida que su Tyki le había dado, aunque éste ignorara de su existencia.

Nunca había planeado tener hijos, es más, debido a su deber como heredero de Bookman no le estaba permitido gozar ese privilegio. No obstante, hoy era diferente pues si bien la idea de que su bebé fuera a heredar la sangre del clan Noé y que eso le pudiera acarrear muchos problemas en el futuro; sentía una dicha dolorosa por cargar en su vientre la felicidad y el sufrimiento.

 **Fin del relato I**

* * *

 **I WILL**

 **LO HARÉ**

 **(AZU)**

さよなら...

Adiós…

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **como puedes imaginar**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos grabados en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **LO HARÉ LO HARÉ**

虚しくなるだけの

Munashiku naru dake no

 **Sólo se hace vacío**

恋ならもういらない

 **Si el amor ya no es necesario**

明日も見えないほど悩んで

Asu mo mienai hodo nayande

 **Me afligí al no volver a ver el porvenir**

離れた気持ち

Hanareta kimochi

 **Con sentimientos distantes**

もう二度と戻れない

Mou nidoto modorenai

 **Nunca más regresaré**

あの頃には

Ano koro ni wa

 **A aquellos tiempos**

分かっててどうして、傷つけたの?

 **Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿por qué heriste?**

あなたをいつでも信じてきたんだ

Anata wo itsu demo shinjite kitanda

 **Por siempre te creí**

誰より大切な人だった。

Dare yori taisetsu na hito datta.

 **Fuiste la persona más importante para mí**

さよなら...

 **Adiós…**

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **Como lo imaginas**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos grabados en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **LO HARÉ LO HARÉ**

* * *

 **Dicha dolorosa**

 **Bueno, aquí el título salió rápido (hasta yo me sorprendí), pero todo tiene un porqué y ése es que al eperar el hijo de un Noé, Lavi se siente frustrado ante este hecho, pero al mismo tiempo se siente feliz por ser de alguien a quien ama mucho. Por otro lado, lamento haber sido un poco "incoherente" (que de por sí ya lo es la historia completa xdxdxd) con el embarazo de nuestro conejo, pues si bien tiene tres meses en este relato, su vientre es relativamente grande comparado al tamaño promedio de un bebé, porque nuestro conejito desconoció en esa época que iba a tener gemelas y apenas podía asimilar la idea de estar en cinta. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que fue más texto que diálogos.**

 **El próximo relato hablará sobre la segunda etapa del embarazo de Lavi, es decir, cómo se le complican las cosas después de que Tyki rechaza la idea de que el bebé que espera Lavi es suyo (lo sé, soy muy cruel con mi querido usagi u.u). Así que esperaré con ansias sus comentarios sobre este pequeño "break" de nuestra historia principal.**

 **Por ahora, me demoraré un poco en actualizar "La Caída de las Hojas", ya que hay detalles que debo arreglar con el capítulo 12, por lo que les pido un poco de su valiosa paciencia. Por lo demás, me despido deseando que pasen un "día del Padre" (que ya casi acaba aquí en México) agradable con sus papás.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **AstraAltair**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy les traigo el segundo relato de este "spin off" de "La Caída de las Hojas". Espero que el primer relato haya sido de su agrado y pues brevemente les dejo las notas del one shot.**

 **1).-Tal como lo mencioné en las notas finales del primer relato,** **éste se centra en la segunda etapa del embarazo de Lavi, es decir, cómo se le complican las cosas después de que Tyki rechaza la idea de que el bebé que espera nuestro conejito es suyo (reitero, soy muy cruel con mi querido usagi u.u).**

 **2).-Algunas circunstancias que se plantean son algo confusas, pero tienen un propósito, el cual se aclarará mejor en la historia principal. Digamos que éste es un pequeño "adelanto" de lo que ocurrirá en tiempo presente de "La Caída de las Hojas", pero a la vez es algo que ocurrió antes: cuando suba el siguiente capítulo de "La Caída de las Hojas" sabrán a lo que me refiero.**

 **3).-Hice algunas modificaciones en el tema de salida de esta historia al notar algunos detalles en la primer traducción pero creo que eso no les afecte ¿verdad?**

 **4) Lo que le sucede a nuestro querido conejito en su vientre son unas contracciones esporádicas conocidas como "Contracciones de Braxton Hicks", las cuales tienen la función de preparar el útero para el parto y suelen manifestarse por medio del endurecimiento del vientre y suelen presentarse en la segunda mitad del embarazo y se acentúan en la etapa de preparto. En algunos casos pueden provocar dolores de estómago, o dolores que son similares al de la menstruación cuando se hacen más frecuentes; pero en otros casos son indoloras, pero incómodas**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos les dejo disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

 **ウソツキ**

 **Mentiroso**

 **(Claris)**

会いたいよと 震える想い

Aitai yo to furueru omoi

 **Quiero conocer este sentir vibrante**

凍えそうな 夜空の果て

kogoe sō na yozora no hate

 **Al final de la noche fría**

街は白く染まって 冷たい風が頬を刺すよ

machi wa shiroku somatte tsumetai kaze ga hō o sasu yo

 **La ciudad está pintada de blanco y un brisa fría pincha mis mejillas**

痛みで思い出すの 届かない場所にいるんだね

itami de omoidasu no todoka nai basho ni iru n da ne

 **Con dolor recuerdo que estoy en un sitio inalcanzable**

今も耳をすましたら その言葉 溶けないで積もってる

ima mo mimi o sumashi tara sono kotoba toke nai de tsumotteru

 **Incluso ahora puedo escuchar esas palabras que no se paralizan**

巡る季節の向こうに もう君はいないから

meguru kisetsu no mukō ni mō kimi wa inai kara

 **Porque no estarás cerca de mí otra temporada más**

変わりたい 変われない あの日のまま

kawaritai kawarenai ano hi no mama

 **Quiero cambiar, no quiero cambiar aquel día**

少しの傷跡 広がってく

sukoshi no kizuato hirogatte ku

 **Se extendió un poco esta cicatriz**

バラバラに壊れちゃう前に

Barabara ni kowarechau mae ni

 **Antes de que desaparezca por completo**

早く迎えに来て

hayaku mukae ni ki te

 **Date prisa y ven por mí**

戻りたい 戻れない あの頃には

modoritai modore nai ano koro ni wa

 **Quiero volver, no quiero volver a esos tiempos**

笑顔も 涙も どこにもない

egao mo namida mo doko ni mo nai

 **Sonrisas y lágrimas ya no hay en ningún sitio**

ひとりきり 今日も探してる

hitori kiri kyō mo sagashiteru

 **Anhelo buscarte y verte hoy otra vez**

ずっとここにいると誓った 君はウソツキ

Zutto koko ni iru to chikatta kimi wa usotsuki

 **Juraste que estarías aquí por siempre…. eres un mentiroso**

* * *

 **Relato II**

 **Misterio**

Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas ante aquellas palabras que habían lastimado su corazón, pues nunca imaginó que Tyki Mikk, el Noé del Placer, fuera a ser el que destruyera los lazos de amor que habían formado en tan poco tiempo y todo por haberle dado la noticia de su embarazo secreto, pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que no sólo lo rechazó a él, sino a su bebé y lo peor de todo era que había intentado dañarlo. Por fortuna, no se encontraba otra vez el viejo Bookman y por ende, tenía el día libre; lo que le permitió en cierto modo aislarse de todos y de todo, pues no se sentía con ganas de verle la cara a nadie ni saber de Akumas, el Conde, inocencia y sobre todo de los Noés, en especial del tercero, a quien tenía ganas de matarlo por intentar lastimar a su bebé.

―Perdóname bebé… perdóname…―Sollozaba con dolor y tristeza al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre su vientre ya de seis meses, el cual comenzó a endurecerse y tensarse al grado de provocarle un ligero dolor de estómago(4).

Era como si la criaturita estuviera llorando junto con él, o al menos eso creía, lo cual lo puso más deprimido. No quería hacer sufrir más a su bebé, pues ahora era todo lo que tenía en la vida y que verdaderamente le pertenecía, ya que había renunciado a su nombre real y a su corazón por seguir el camino del Bookman. Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto, ya que gracias a Tyki Mikk él se dio cuenta de que tenía un corazón para amar y sentirse amado, pero también le había enseñado de la forma más cruel como éste era igual de frágil y fácil de dañar o incluso romper.

―¡Perdóname mi amor, nunca creí que esto fuera a pasar! ―Sollozaba con más fuerza el pelirrojo de tan solo recordar cómo Tyki había tratado de arrancar de su vientre a la criatura, la cual se movía con más intensidad, como si quisiera salir del sitio donde reposaba para estar con él en sus brazos, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió el chico del parche, pues de alguna forma ya había creado una conexión especial con ese pequeño ser al grado de percibir sus estados de ánimo y cómo también le afectaba las emociones que él tenía: fueran positivas o negativas.

La tarde cayó cuando cesó de llorar y por consiguiente había caído rendido por el cansancio. Sin embargo, su sueño fue irrumpido cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, lo cual lo puso alerta debido a que temía que el abuelo "Panda" lo sorprendiera con su vientre bastante crecido. Por lo tanto, se incorporó de la cama a toda prisa y se puso la faja que usaba para disimular su estado, aunque esto le preocupaba porque su vientre crecía demasiado rápido conforme pasaban los meses y era probable que aún con la prenda de algodón grueso su vientre pudiera notarse ya en los últimos meses de gestación, pero gracias a la ropa holgada que usaba de uniforme le ayudaba bastante a disimular el tamaño de su panza, que a veces le hacía creer que iba a parir una cría de ballena en vez de un bebé.

―Oh Lavi, perdona si te interrumpí pero mi hermano quiere vernos en la oficina. ―Dijo Lenalee con una linda sonrisa, la cual alivió al Bookman Jr. en cierto modo ya que no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Kanda o Allen y mucho menos al Panda.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó la chica al notar un poco pálido a su amigo, quien con una sonrisa forzada le respondió que sí, aunque por dentro se sentía devastado.

―¡Estás ardiendo Lavi!―Exclamó Lenalee al tocar su frente al no estar convencida con la respuesta del aludido, quien se maldijo asimismo en su mente por ese detalle, ya que conociendo a la joven, lo llevaría a rastras a la enfermería, o sea el último lugar en donde quería estar.

Lenalee logró su cometido a base de regaños y leves empujones, lo que en cierto modo extrañó a la dueña de las Botas Oscuras, ya que por un momento sintió muy pesado el cuerpo de su compañero, así como un inusual movimiento en la espalda baja del pelirrojo, quien al ver que no podía ganarle a la china en su insistencia de ir a la enfermería, se rindió. Por lo que, cuando llegó a ese lugar que olía a medicina, unas fuertes náuseas le sobrevinieron y le provocaron el vómito a la entrada, lo que asustó bastante a la peli verde de ojos lilas, quien buscó de inmediato a la jefa de enfermeras que se preocupó ante el estado deplorable del joven, que en un principio se rehusó a quitarse la ropa por temor a que descubrieran "su pequeño y gran secreto", pero después de varias amenazas de la jefa de enfermeras optó por obedecer siempre y cuando no estuviera la chica Lee presente, quien tuvo que retirarse para darle privacidad tanto a enfermera como paciente.

En seguida, la jefa de enfermeras le hizo un chequeo general, cuyo resultado la preocupó demasiado, debido a que el muchacho presentaba un aumento de peso inusual, fiebre alta, debilidad corporal y altos signos de fatiga y estrés. Por lo tanto, la mujer le pidió (o más bien le ordenó) que se quitara la ropa, pero ésta vez el joven se puso más firme y se negó, lo que la sorprendió.

―Por favor, no me obligue a quitármela. ―Suplicaba al borde del llanto el pelirrojo, lo que desconcertó a la jefa de enfermeras ante el cambio de humor repentino de éste.

―Tienes que hacerlo para que te revise, además si estás tan apenado de que sea yo la que te revise por ser mujer, entonces….

―¡No!―Exclamó de la nada el pelirrojo. ―Por favor, no quiero que nadie más me vea así, se lo suplico.

La mujer estaba perpleja por el comportamiento del joven Bookman, quien ya se encontraba llorando de angustia. No soportaba verlo así, es más, creía que los rumores que circulaban en toda la Orden sobre la extraña conducta del conejo era una total exageración, pero al ver cómo se estaba comportando el chico del parche comprobó realmente que eran ciertos, pero al mismo tiempo su ética profesional le decía lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que aún así logró convencer a Lavi de que se quitara (por lo menos) su camisa.

―¿Una faja? ¿qué haces usando una faja Lavi?―Cuestionó intrigada la mujer al notar la pieza de tela alrededor del abdomen del pelirrojo quien le dijo:

―Por favor… no se lo diga a nadie… y menos al Panda Jiji…. de verdad se lo suplico... ―Rogó con ya con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que la mujer respondió:

―Esta bien… pero quiero que seas honesto conmigo… EN TODO...―Recalcó la mujer ante el raro comportamiento del joven Bookman, quien sólo pudo resignarse a aceptar las condiciones de la enfermera al mando.

Lavi empezó a quitarse la tela que yacía en su abdomen con manos temblorosas. Esto preocupó a la mujer, puesto que nunca lo había visto de esa forma ¿tan terrible era lo que escondía debajo de esa faja? quizás sí, pero de ser algo grave tendría que actuar rápido por el bienestar del chico. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella y hasta de Lavi notó que no había nada, es más su vientre estaba plano, lo cual desconcertó al pelirrojo pues pensó en lo peor para su bebé, ya que hacía unos minutos su panza era tan enorme al grado que pensó que iba a estallar y ahora estaba plano ¿qué significaba todo eso?

Por su parte, la jefa de enfermeras lo regañó a más no poder por todo ese "teatrito" que había armado por una mísera faja, pero de todos modos lo revisó y para más sorpresa del chico del parche el único diagnóstico que le pudo dar la mujer fue que estaba un poco pasado de peso y que la fiebre, la debilidad corporal, las náuseas y el vómito eran resultado del estrés y fatiga que probablemente eran producidas por el sobreesfuerzo físico que solía hacer en las misiones, ya que a diferencia de Kanda y Allen; él y Lenalee eran los más propensos al estrés y cansancio por ser tipo equipamiento y cristal. Por lo que solamente lo mandó a descansar, además de recetarle unas pastillas para bajarle la fiebre y darle una pequeña dieta para controlar su peso, así como un pequeño tratamiento de hierro, pues en los resultados de los estudios que le había hecho había detectado una ligera anemia, así como una enorme falta de calcio bastante alarmante, algo muy raro en alguien como Lavi.

―Mañana iré a dejar una orden médica al supervisor Komui para que te abstengas de ir a misiones por un tiempo para que te recuperes, aunque aparentemente lo único que presentas es sobrepeso y un poco de fatiga crónica, me preocupa que andes con deficiencias de hierro y calcio. Así que quiero que sigas el tratamiento al pie de la letra SIN PRETEXTOS.

―S… sí… ―Fue lo único que respondió el pelirrojo un tanto consternado por lo ocurrido.

―Bien, ve a tu cuarto a descansar y mañana iniciarás tu tratamiento al igual que la dieta ¿entendido jovencito?

―Sí…. señora…

―Vendrás a consulta dentro de dos semanas para ver cómo progresas con tratamiento sin excusa alguna.

El pelirrojo no pudo negarse, tenía que hacerlo así o sí, aunque no le agradara la idea, pero por el bienestar de su bebé lo haría, pero lo tenía muy preocupado era el hecho de que su vientre se mantuviera plano cuando se quitó la faja, era algo que no comprendía ni con la lógica del Bookman, era todo un misterio. Por otra parte, empezó a sentirse peor que una cucaracha aplastada, pues se había descuidado tanto que posiblemente el cuerpo le estaba "cobrando la factura" con la falta de hierro, calcio y otras vitaminas y el afectado principal era la criatura que reposaba en su vientre, el cual volvió a abultarse cuando regresó a su cuarto, lo cual lo tenía espantado y fue cuando recordó las crueles palabras de Tyki al referirse a su hijo como "cosa". Nuevas lágrimas emergieron de su orbe esmeralda, pues seguía sin querer reconocer que el moreno había sido muy cruel tanto con su hijo como con él, cosa que jamás en la vida se lo perdonaría, pues aunque lo amaba, no permitiría que lo volviera a herir junto a su preciado bebé, quien se removía dándole pataditas que hicieron aterrizar al pelirrojo de su trance.

―Oh bebé…. no hagas caso a las idioteces de tu padre… quizás él crea que eres un monstruo o algo así… pero creo que eres especial… me has salvado de que la jefa de enfermeras descubriera nuestro secreto…. ―Decía con ternura el joven Bookman al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba esa zona, la cual se removió con más fuerza al sentir cuatro patadas; realmente era muy activo su futuro hijo que era todo un misterio al "esconderse" de esa manera pero aún así lo amaría o más bien, ya lo amaba y eso que todavía no lo veía.

. **Fin del relato II**

* * *

 **I WILL**

 **LO HARÉ**

 **(AZU)**

さよなら...

Sayonara...

Adiós…

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **como podrás imaginar**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos que tengo en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **GUARDARÉ GUARDARÉ**

虚しくなるだけの

Munashiku naru dake no

 **Sólo se hace vacío**

恋ならもういらない

 **Si el amor ya no es necesario**

明日も見えないほど悩んで

Asu mo mienai hodo nayande

 **Me afligí al no volver a ver el porvenir**

離れた気持ち

Hanareta kimochi

 **Con sentimientos distantes**

もう二度と戻れない

Mou nidoto modorenai

 **Nunca más regresaré**

あの頃には

Ano koro ni wa

 **A aquellos tiempos**

分かっててどうして、傷つけたの?

 **Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿por qué me heriste?**

あなたをいつでも信じてきたんだ

Anata wo itsu demo shinjite kitanda

 **Por siempre te creí**

誰より大切な人だった。

Dare yori taisetsu na hito datta.

 **Fuiste la persona más importante para mí**

さよなら...

Sayonara

 **Adiós…**

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **Como podrás imaginar**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos que tengo en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **GUARDARÉ GUARDARÉ**

* * *

 **Misterio**

 **Bueno, aquí tuve reducida las opciones del título para este relato, los cuales eran "Pequeño y Gran Secreto" y el otro es "Misterio", el cual está inspirado en un tema de Mahou Shôjo Madoka que se llama "Misterioso" interpretado por Kalafina ¿por qué? quien sabe, pero cuando estaba escribiendo el relato simplemente no podía dejar de tararear esta canción. Asimismo, el título tiene mucho que ver en cómo el bebé de Lavi se "esconde" de la jefa de enfermeras cuando le hace el chequeo médico al usagi.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este relato y espero que el siguiente sea de su agrado ¿de qué tratará? es sorpresa. Asimismo, reitero que "La Caída de las Hojas" tardará un poco en actualizar, pero ya es algo seguro de que "solucioné" el problema que tenía en ese capítulo. Bueno, sin más que añadir, me despido de todos ustedes y pues esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **AstraAltair**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hoy les traigo el tercer relato de este "spin off" de "La Caída de las Hojas". el cual trata sobre los pensamientos y mal de amores del co protagonista de la historia central: Tyki Mikk después de que abandonara a Lavi tras la noticia de su embarazo y el debate interno que tiene de si aceptar o no al bebé como su hijo. Debo admitir que es un tanto corto y a mi parecer un poco repetitivo en algunas partes, pero bueno ustedes serán el jurado y darán el veredicto final de este tercer capítulo. Espero que el segundo relato haya sido de su agrado y pues ojalá disfruten de la lectura, aunque presiento que en esta ocasión querrán matar a Tyki por lo que hizo.**

 **Nota: D-Gray-Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Yo sólo hago uso de sus personajes para hacer drama y tragedias con ellos (ok. eso fue bastante psico xdxdxd).**

 **¡Así que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **ウソツキ**

Usotsuki

 **Mentiroso**

 **(Claris)**

会いたいよと 震える想い

Aitai yo to furueru omoi

 **Quiero conocer este sentir vibrante**

凍えそうな 夜空の果て

kogoe sō na yozora no hate

 **Al final de la noche fría**

街は白く染まって 冷たい風が頬を刺すよ

machi wa shiroku somatte tsumetai kaze ga hō o sasu yo

 **La ciudad está pintada de blanco y un brisa fría pincha mis mejillas**

痛みで思い出すの 届かない場所にいるんだね

itami de omoidasu no todoka nai basho ni iru n da ne

 **Con dolor recuerdo que estoy en un sitio inalcanzable**

今も耳をすましたら その言葉 溶けないで積もってる

ima mo mimi o sumashi tara sono kotoba toke nai de tsumotteru

 **Incluso ahora puedo escuchar esas palabras que no se paralizan**

巡る季節の向こうに もう君はいないから

meguru kisetsu no mukō ni mō kimi wa inai kara

 **Porque no estarás cerca de mí otra temporada más**

変わりたい 変われない あの日のまま

kawaritai kawarenai ano hi no mama

 **Quiero cambiar, no quiero cambiar aquel día**

少しの傷跡 広がってく

sukoshi no kizuato hirogatte ku

 **Se extendió un poco esta cicatriz**

バラバラに壊れちゃう前に

Barabara ni kowarechau mae ni

 **Antes de que desaparezca por completo**

早く迎えに来て

hayaku mukae ni ki te

 **Date prisa y ven por mí**

戻りたい 戻れない あの頃には

modoritai modore nai ano koro ni wa

 **Quiero volver, no quiero volver a esos tiempos**

笑顔も 涙も どこにもない

egao mo namida mo doko ni mo nai

 **Sonrisas y lágrimas ya no hay en ningún sitio**

ひとりきり 今日も探してる

hitori kiri kyō mo sagashiteru

 **Anhelo buscarte y verte hoy otra vez**

ずっとここにいると誓った 君はウソツキ

Zutto koko ni iru to chikatta kimi wa usotsuki

 **Juraste que estarías aquí por siempre…. eres un mentiroso**

* * *

 **Relato III**

 **Culpa**

―¿Qué ocurre Tyki? te noto molesto. ―Preguntó Road dándole una lamida a su paleta tras ver como el Noé del Placer destruía la inocencia del exorcista que había asesinado unos minutos atrás.

―Nada, regresemos al arca. ―Respondió sin siquiera darle la cara a su sobrina, quien dejó salir un bufido de aburrimiento y fastidio por la actitud del mayor.

Una vez dentro del arca, Tyki azotó la puerta de la que era su alcoba, pues no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie y mucho menos de regresar a la mansión Kamelot en donde su hermano y cuñada lo esperaban para la merienda, pero era obvio que no tenía intenciones de ir. Con desgano se aventó a su cama, para así tomar la cajetilla de cigarros junto con la de los cerillos y por ende degustar el tabaco de uno de éstos, o al menos esa era la idea, pero estaba tan molesto que simplemente no supo en qué momento se acabó toda la cajetilla y dejar al tope el cenicero de colillas de cigarro.

―Lavi… ―Susurró con la mirada ida de tan sólo recordar el rostro de la persona que acababa de mencionar.

No entendía muy bien la razón del porque se enamoró del Bookman Jr. y quizás jamás lo sabría. Sin embargo, reconocía que en un principio le había despertado curiosidad cuando fue su primer encuentro en Edo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarse de la mente su cabello rojo, sus ojo esmeralda haciendo contraste con el singular parche que tenía del lado derecho, así como su piel blanca y suave a pesar de ser hombre. Al principio creía que estaba loco, ya que era ilógico que su atracción por un exorcista fuera algo más profundo que el odio y el deseo de matarlo y eso le preocupaba, pero aún así dejó que su interés creciera más y más, sobre todo cuando tuvo su segundo encuentro con él en el Arca y éste terminó mal con su despertar final como Noé.

Sin embargo, después del ataque a la Sede Europea de la Orden Oscura, su interés por el Bookman Jr. seguía latente, por lo que sin darle un freno a su curiosidad decidió visitar esa noche al Bookman Jr. a quien no pudo soportar ver llorar, tanto que el solo haberle ofrecido aquel pañuelo había sido el contacto más cercano que tuvo con él sin verse inmerso en una pelea y fue ahí en donde empezó toda su relación con el pelirrojo, la cual fue bastante evolutiva, desde simples visitas a la biblioteca, hasta su primer contacto íntimo el cual era doble tabú: en primera eran hombres y el segundo eran enemigos por naturaleza

" _El amor entre un Exorcista y un Noé nunca es fructífero"_

Ante este hecho Tyki comenzó a carcajearse de sí mismo, pues nunca imaginó que él mismo se boicoteara con sus propias palabras, ya que su situación era peor que la de Road con Allen, pues él se había involucrado de más con el dueño del Tettsui al grado que no podía creer o más bien no quería admitir que Lavi estaba esperando un hijo de él, cosa que en cierto modo le daba miedo, pues nunca le había interesado la idea del matrimonio y mucho menos tener hijos (por mucho que le había insistido su hermano mayor Sheryl), ya que eso significa tener responsabilidades y eso a él no le gustaba porque era algo completamente fuera de su zona de confort: el placer.

 **-Recuerdo-**

―¿Qué rayos es esa cosa que está creciendo en tu vientre?-Cuestionó como si hubiera visto la cosa más espantosa de toda su vida.

―Esa "cosa" es un humano y para tu información es nuestro hijo.-Dijo sumamente enojado el chico del parche.

―No, esa cosa no es un humano ¡y mucho menos mi hijo!

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla Bookman Jr. realmente escuchar a ese apuesto aristócrata que lo había enamorado decir que ese niño no era su hijo, le provocaba una inmensa tristeza.

―Entonces… realmente no me amas…

―Claro que te amo… lo que no amo es a esa cosa que tienes en tu vientre.

―¡Es un humano! ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Si realmente me amaras aceptarías al bebé como tu hijo!

Un terrible silencio se expandió en la alcoba del oji esmeralda, el cual fue interrumpido por Mikk.

―Si eso es lo que piensas… entonces… olvida el hecho de que alguna vez te amé.

―Así que… buenas noches…-Dijo Tyki con frialdad, poco antes de desvanecerse en la presencia de un Lavi con el corazón destrozado.

 **-Fin del recuerdo-**

No podía sacarse aquel recuerdo de la cabeza por más que quisiera, por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, por más que intentara distraerse con el cigarro en el club de caballeros a los que su hermano Sheryl y él frecuentaban, el alcohol en las cantinas y pub de los barrios bajos, hacer fuertes apuestas en los casinos, intentar tener sexo con las mujeres en las casas de citas, e inclusive le había pedido más misiones al Conde del Milenio que de costumbre, pero tampoco eso funcionaba, aunque uno de sus tantos placeres era matar y mirar la agonía de los exorcistas, así como verles suplicar por misericordia, no podía evitar ver el rostro de Lavi con lágrimas y herido emocionalmente en sus víctimas exorcistas. Era simplemente una tortura para él. Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en como lo había herido y abandonado peor que a un perro.

―Lavi… ―Susurró al mismo tiempo que le daba otra calada a un cigarro de otra caja que tenía en su saco y con su habilidad de "elección" sacó su hombría de entre sus pantalones y empezó a masturbarse con el recuerdo de cada detalle de su momento íntimo con el sucesor de Bookman: su cabello carmín, su ojo verde esmeralda, su piel lechosa y suave al tacto perlada de sudor, su parche que le daba un aura misteriosa, sus labios delgados pero llenos de dulzura cuando los besaba y le hacía desearlos más y más, al igual que su delgado cuerpo, el cual a pesar de estar bien trabajado, no se le notaba mucha musculatura pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una delicia cuando lo probaba de pies a cabeza… en fin, era un ser hermoso para él.

―Oh Lavi… sigue así...―Gemía el moreno imaginándose al pelirrojo con una mirada dulce y al mismo tiempo llena de deseo mientras le practicaba sexo oral con vehemencia. Y con esa idea erótica en su cabeza comenzó a pre eyacular. Sin embargo, el placer que estaba gozando se esfumó rápidamente por los amargos recuerdos de su rechazo hacia Lavi.

Estaba arrepentido, pero no se atrevía a darle la cara a Lavi, ya que había sido demasiado cruel y embustero con él y más a sabiendas que había un ser vivo desarrollándose dentro de su vientre, el cual en un principio había creído que eran puros cuentos de Lavi, e incluso había creído que se trataba del hijo de Allen o Kanda por las múltiples veces que tuvieron sexo con él. No obstante, cuando Lavi le puso su mano en el vientre, se dio cuenta de que el chico no mentía y que no se trataba del vástago de alguno de esos dos, pues aquella criatura había despertado en él sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y que hasta el Noé que habitaba en su interior se estremeció ante aquel sentimiento extraño que percibió cuando tocó aquel ser dentro de la placenta y por lo mismo tuvo miedo, debido a que no estaba seguro si realmente se trataba de un humano o de alguna clase de monstruo que se estaba desarrollando dentro del vientre de Lavi a causa de las drogas que le suministraron Allen y Kanda antes de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que esa criatura fuera un Noé o que llegara a heredar sus habilidades, lo cual podría poner en peligro al Bookman Jr. ante la Orden.

―No cabe duda de que soy un cobarde… ―Susurró el pelinegro mientras aplastaba la colilla del cigarro en su mano y se veía la otra llena de semen, pero lejos de satisfacerse, era todo lo contrario; se sentía vacío, un idiota, ya que se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que todavía sentía algo por el pelirrojo, incluyendo la necesidad de tenerle entre sus brazos para besarlo, sentir su piel, sus caricias e incluso escuchar su tierna voz tornarse sensual y deseosa de pedir por "más" cuando tenía el privilegio de estar dentro de su cuerpo, pero eso ahora era solo un vago recuerdo, debido a que llegó a creer que perdió para siempre a aquella persona que lo trataba como un ser humano y no como el demonio que todos o la mayoría creía que era.

―¿Tyki estás ahí? el Conde quiere verte, ―Dijo Road al pie del otro lado de la puerta de su alcoba.

―Dile que enseguida voy. ―Respondió el lord tratando de no contestar de mala gana, pues su sobrina no tenía la culpa de su mal de amores.

Una vez que Road se retiró, el Noé del Placer se incorporó de la cama; el problema era que debía bajarse la erección que tenía, ya que no iba a presentarse delante del Conde del Milenio en ese estado. Por lo que optó en darse una ducha para recuperarse y de esa forma poder olvidar, aunque fuera un poco la culpa que lo carcomía desde hace ocho meses.

 **Fin del relato III**

* * *

 **I WILL**

 **LO HARÉ**

 **(AZU)**

さよなら...

Sayonara...

Adiós…

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **como podrás imaginar**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos que tengo en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **GUARDARÉ GUARDARÉ**

虚しくなるだけの

Munashiku naru dake no

 **Sólo se hace vacío**

恋ならもういらない

 **Si el amor ya no es necesario**

明日も見えないほど悩んで

Asu mo mienai hodo nayande

 **Me afligí al no volver a ver el porvenir**

離れた気持ち

Hanareta kimochi

 **Con sentimientos distantes**

もう二度と戻れない

Mou nidoto modorenai

 **Nunca más regresaré**

あの頃には

Ano koro ni wa

 **A aquellos tiempos**

分かっててどうして、傷つけたの?

 **Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿por qué me heriste?**

あなたをいつでも信じてきたんだ

Anata wo itsu demo shinjite kitanda

 **Por siempre te creí**

誰より大切な人だった。

Dare yori taisetsu na hito datta.

 **Fuiste la persona más importante para mí**

さよなら...

Sayonara

 **Adiós…**

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **Como podrás imaginar**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos que tengo en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **GUARDARÉ GUARDARÉ**

* * *

 **Culpa**

 **El título de este relato lo dice todo, es una palabra corta pero llena de profundos sentimientos de carga emocional para el Noé del Placer, quien en vano trata de hallar el placer con banalidades, pero el detalle que quise tocar en este relato es que Tyki por primera vez siente todo lo contrario al placer: disgusto, amargura, aflicción y pesadumbre ante el hecho de que finalmente se ha enamorado de alguien (en este caso de Lavi) y que ha cometido el garrafal error de botarlo como si fuera basura.**

 **Sé que en el apartado anterior les dije que les iba a revelar en este relato sobre el estado emocional posparto del pelirrojo, pero me di cuenta de que hacía falta mencionar cual había sido la reacción de Tyki después de haber rechazado al Bookman Jr, y las consecuencias que iba a cargar el resto de su vida ya que tanto en la historia principal como en este spin off indagaré más sobre esta situación (aunque aquí es probable que me explaye más), por lo que me di la libertad de explorar un poco más de cómo fue desarrollando sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo (al menos en mi versión, no es algo oficial). Asimismo, quise exponer sus temores con respecto a la paternidad y responsabilidades de hacerse cargo de una familia, pues aquí Tyki es un personaje despreocupado, divertido y fresco, pero cuando se trata de situaciones serias puede tomar una actitud infantil, insegura y hasta embustera, tanto que aquí duda de su paternidad con respecto al bebé al pensar que hay una probabilidad de que sea hijo de Allen o Kanda.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este relato y espero que el siguiente sea de su agrado (aunque honestamente no siento que haya sido mi mejor día en cuanto a este relato). Asimismo, les informo que el capítulo 12 de la "La Caída de las Hojas" ya está listo para que lo lean, aunque debo corregir algunos detalles de redacción, por lo que les pido de su valiosa paciencia. Bueno, sin más que añadir, me despido de todos ustedes y pues esperaré con ansias sus comentarios con opiniones, puntos de vista, recomendaciones, etc.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **AstraAltair**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konbanwa❤!**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando un lindo fin de semana. Hoy les traigo el cuarto relato de esta serie de anécdotas de Lavi y Tyki no narradas en "La Caída de las Hojas", así que les dejo las notas de este capítulo:**

 **1.-Este relato se dividirá en dos partes, en donde me tomé la libertad de extenderme un poco sobre los conflictos internos de Lavi en la nueva etapa de su vida: la maternidad.**

 **2.-Habrá un poco de OOC por parte de Lavi (como si no fuera ya mucho OOC en "La Caída de las Hojas" ¿verdad?), aún así espero que no les disguste y pues todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Nota: D-Gray-Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Yo sólo hago uso de sus personajes para hacer drama, tragedias, pero también romance con ellos (ok. como dice mi hermana menor "tienes problemas" xdxdxd).**

 **¡Así que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **ウソツキ**

Usotsuki

 **Mentiroso**

 **(Claris)**

会いたいよと 震える想い

Aitai yo to furueru omoi

 **Quiero conocer este sentir vibrante**

凍えそうな 夜空の果て

kogoe sō na yozora no hate

 **Al final de la noche fría**

街は白く染まって 冷たい風が頬を刺すよ

machi wa shiroku somatte tsumetai kaze ga hō o sasu yo

 **La ciudad está pintada de blanco y un brisa fría pincha mis mejillas**

痛みで思い出すの 届かない場所にいるんだね

itami de omoidasu no todoka nai basho ni iru n da ne

 **Con dolor recuerdo que estoy en un sitio inalcanzable**

今も耳をすましたら その言葉 溶けないで積もってる

ima mo mimi o sumashi tara sono kotoba toke nai de tsumotteru

 **Incluso ahora puedo escuchar esas palabras que no se paralizan**

巡る季節の向こうに もう君はいないから

meguru kisetsu no mukō ni mō kimi wa inai kara

 **Porque no estarás cerca de mí otra temporada más**

変わりたい 変われない あの日のまま

kawaritai kawarenai ano hi no mama

 **Quiero cambiar, no quiero cambiar aquel día**

少しの傷跡 広がってく

sukoshi no kizuato hirogatte ku

 **Se extendió un poco esta cicatriz**

バラバラに壊れちゃう前に

Barabara ni kowarechau mae ni

 **Antes de que desaparezca por completo**

早く迎えに来て

hayaku mukae ni ki te

 **Date prisa y ven por mí**

戻りたい 戻れない あの頃には

modoritai modore nai ano koro ni wa

 **Quiero volver, no quiero volver a esos tiempos**

笑顔も 涙も どこにもない

egao mo namida mo doko ni mo nai

 **Sonrisas y lágrimas ya no hay en ningún sitio**

ひとりきり 今日も探してる

hitori kiri kyō mo sagashiteru

 **Anhelo buscarte y verte hoy otra vez**

ずっとここにいると誓った 君はウソツキ

Zutto koko ni iru to chikatta kimi wa usotsuki

 **Juraste que estarías aquí por siempre…. eres un mentiroso**

* * *

 **Relato IV**

 **Madre**

 **( Parte 1)**

La nieve blanca cubría todo a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer un paisaje bello y fantástico que cierto pelirrojo contemplaba a través de la ventana del cuarto en el que reposaba. Aún no podía creer lo que había vivido la noche de ayer, pues hasta hace poco no había imaginado que realmente tuvo en su interior a un ser vivo desarrollándose con avidez, pero su mayor sorpresa fue que no se trataba de uno, si no de dos hermosas criaturitas que sin duda lo llenaban de felicidad, aunque todo el tiempo que estuvo en cinta pensó que iba a tener un varón, más la idea de tener una niña o mejor dicho dos preciosas mujercitas le habían derretido el corazón de amor y que afortunadamente para él, ambas habían heredado algunas de sus facciones como el tono de piel y color de ojos y no las de Tyki, pues uno de sus mayores temores era que el bebé naciera con los rasgos del tercer Noé y eso lo metiera de inmediato en problemas con la Orden Oscura.

Por otro lado, sus dudas con respecto a que si eran hijas de Allen o Kanda se disiparon, ya que por un momento estuvo con el dilema de a quién le pertenecía la paternidad de sus bebés durante su embarazo, pero ahora que las tenía entre sus brazos, sus incógnitas se esclarecieron debido a dos factores : el tipo de cabello con que habían nacido sus gemelas era ondulado como el de Tyki y por ende la menor de las niñas había heredado el lunar que su padre tenía y en la misma posición de su pómulo. Lo cual eran suficientes pruebas para demostrarse a sí mismo que Tyki era el verdadero padre y no Kanda o Allen como había estado creyendo desde un principio.

―¡Buaaahh!―Chilló la pequeña del lunar entre sus brazos, lo que significaba que tenía hambre, ya que independientemente de haber llorado después que la dio a luz era bastante tranquila salvo cuando tenía hambre o ensuciaba el pañal. Por fortuna, se había informado con muchos libros durante su gestación sobre el tema, así que no tuvo muchos problemas con ello, además de contar con la ayuda de la señora Kandinsky en la práctica.

―Oh mi amor… tranquila...―Susurró el oji esmeralda con ternura al mismo tiempo que se levantaba la playera para descubrir su pecho, cuyos pezones estaban bastante erectos y rebosantes de leche, lo cual le daba vergüenza ya que nunca se imaginó ni en sus más locos sueños que pudiera llegar a tener esa capacidad, pero sabía que era parte de los efectos de la droga que le habían suministrado tanto el Moyashi como el samurai. ―Anda… come...―Susurró tras acercar a la niña a su pecho, quien por instinto atrapó uno de sus pezones y comenzó a succionarlo con avidez.―Ah...―Dejó salir un gemido ante la extraña sensación que la boquita de su hija le estaba provocando al mamar su pezón, el cual de vez en cuando mordisqueaba lo cual también le causaba dolor.

Sin embargo, parecía que no todo terminaba ahí, ya que en seguida su primogénita también comenzó a protestar por hambre. Por lo que con algo de trabajo acercó a la otra gemela a su pecho y con desesperación la niña se aferró a su otro pezón para lamerlo y por ende chuparlo con más fuerza que su hermanita, son sacándole otro quejido al mayor pues el sentir como la leche fluía de sus pezones le provocaba un ligero dolor, pero curiosamente también le causaba un poco de excitación, quizás eran las hormonas a flor de piel, u otra cosa; no lo sabía.

―Ah…. bebé tranquila…. no.. no lastimes a "mamá..."―Decía el joven un poco adolorido al sentir como la gemela mayor jaloneaba su pezón, el cual estaba húmedo de saliva y de leche.

Una vez que las gemelas quedaron satisfechas y cayeron profundamente dormidas, Lavi las puso en una cuna de moisés que le habían prestado los señores Kandinsky. Todavía estaba cansado por la labor de parto, pero lo que terminaba por agotarlo era la hora de comer de sus hijas, quienes eran bastante enérgicas, sobre todo la mayor, quien a diferencia de su hermanita era relativamente grande y más llenita, lo que le daba un aire de ternura y con ganas de abrazar como si fuera un peluche; la menor era pequeña y delgada, por lo que daba una imagen delicada y frágil aunque en realidad no lo era. En ese momento tocaron la puerta del cuarto, se trataba de la señora Kandinsky, quien entró después de que Lavi le diera permiso de entrar.

―Veo que están durmiendo.―Comentó la mujer con una bandeja de comida en las manos.―Que lindas se ven.

―Sí. ―Contestó con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la almohada que estaba pegada a la cama que le habían prestado.―No tiene mucho que comieron y se durmieron en seguida.―Añadió un tanto avergonzado, pero eso no le dio importancia la mujer, solamente sonrió.

―Bueno, ya que ellas comieron, ahora te toca comer algo para que recuperes fuerzas. ―Dijo la mujer de cabello negro y ondulado con la charola de comida en las manos, la cual tenía un tazón de sopa, dos piezas de pan, una taza de té y un plato con pechuga de pollo asada, que puso en la mesa de noche para luego ponerla sobre el buró que estaba a un costado derecho de la cama en donde yacía el pelirrojo.

―No quiero seguir causando más problemas…

―No eres nada de eso, eres nuestro paciente y debes alimentarte como tal, así podrás fortalecerte y además entre mejor te alimentes, podrás darle de comer a tus hijas en mejores condiciones ya que esta etapa es muy agotadora para las madres y tú no eres la excepción.

―Ah… está bien… ―Respondió sonrojado por la pena, ya que aún no se acostumbraba ante la idea de ser llamado "madre" por haber dado a luz a un par de gemelas y mucho menos al hecho de tener que amamantarlas, lo cual era más agotador para él que el haberlas tenido en su vientre por ocho meses y por ende haberlas parido la noche anterior.

Una vez que dio el primer bocado, no pudo parar debido a que nunca imaginó que tuviera demasiada hambre, tanto que en un rato se terminó todo lo que había en la charola e incluso quería más, pero al darse cuenta de que era una casa humilde, se contuvo ya que no quería seguir importunando más a la pareja, quienes eran muy peculiares, pues no era común, o al menos hasta donde él sabía que en Rusia viviera gente morena y de cabello negro como la señora Kandinsky, quien le recordaba en cierta forma al Noé del Placer que por más que intentara olvidarlo, simplemente no podía y más al ver parte de su persona reflejada en sus retoñitos.

Sin embargo, el sólo recordar la discusión que se armó entre él y Bookman, lo puso tenso y que incluso su ex mentor tuvo otra fuerte discusión con el doctor Boris al defenderlo por su delicada condición le provocó el llanto.

 **-Recuerdo-**

―Yo no sé qué clase de relación haya entre ese chico y usted, pero no tiene ningún derecho a venir a mi hospital y gritarle a mi paciente de esa forma.―Dijo el doctor muy furioso por la manera en que Bookman llegó y le gritó al pelirrojo desde la habitación y que hasta había provocado el llanto de las bebés, lo que provocó que Milka fuera a atender a Lavi y a las niñas rápidamente.

―Le aseguro que entre él y yo no hay nada. ―Fue lo único que respondió el anciano exorcista, quien detuvo su andar cuando Boris le preguntó:

―Entonces ¿por qué ha venido si no tiene ninguna relación con ese muchacho? ¿por qué le dijo todas esas cosas tan terribles? ¿acaso no le da vergüenza llegar aquí y gritarle a un joven que acaba de pasar por una situación difícil que casi le cuesta la vida y que tiene una condición delicada?

Bookman no dijo nada ante las acusaciones del hombre, pues tenía razón, pero también la preocupación lo carcomió toda la noche ante la posible idea de que su ex pupilo le hubiese pasado algo malo y que por esa razón estalló de esa forma. Y es que el hecho de que Lavi le ocultara por tanto tiempo algo tan importante, le había enervado bastante porque además de que el pelirrojo había infringido las reglas de los Bookmen tuvo temor de que muriera a manos de un Akuma, un Noé, de hipotermia o en este caso en el parto que tuvo la noche embargo, su enorme orgullo no le permitiría admitirlo aunque todo mundo lo llamara "cobarde".

―Eso no tengo por qué responderle. ―Espetó el anciano tras dirigirse hacia la salida para no volver a pisar ese lugar.

 **-Fin del Recuerdo-**

―Oh cariño ¿qué pasa? ¿no te gustó lo que preparé?―Cuestionó la morena al notar que el pelirrojo comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente.

―N… no es eso… estuvo muy rico lo que comí…

―Entonces ¿qué ocurre?―Preguntó con tono maternal la mujer mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos como a un niñito que necesitaba consuelo de su madre y que Lavi por inercia correspondió aquella muestra de afecto.

―E… es que… sólo les he ocasionado problemas… yo no quería que mi abuelo se peleara con su esposo… de verdad lo siento...―Sollozaba el ojiverde sin dejar de abrazar a la mujer, quien con delicadeza acariciaba sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo.

―Ya… ya… tranquilo...eso ya pasó… no te preocupes…

En ese momento el doctor Boris Kandinsky entró con su maletín y unas toallas a la mano, pero al ver que el pelirrojo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas abrazando a su esposa, dejó de lado las cosas para acercarse a ambos y con una sonrisa paternal se limitó a acariciar el cabello rojizo de Lavi, quien logró tranquilizarse después de que el matrimonio lo reconfortara con muestras de afecto que tanta falta le habían hecho desde el día que lo abandonó Tyki.

―Como hubiese deseado tener unos padres como ustedes… ―Dijo el pelirrojo antes de deshacer el abrazo de Milka, quien depositó un tierno beso en la frente del chico, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron de la pena al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de inmediato pidió disculpas, pero Boris y Milka en lugar de verlo de mal gusto, fue todo lo contrario.

―Tranquilo hijo no nos ofendes, al contrario, nos halagas de esa forma, ya que nunca hemos podido tener hijos a causa de mi impotencia. ―Explicó el doctor con una triste sonrisa que luego se tornó en sorpresa cuando Lavi también lo abrazó como si se tratara realmente de su padre.

Y es que el solo recordar las duras palabras palabras de Bookman era lo que más le dolía, ya que por en todo el tiempo de su gestación había temido el rechazo del anciano, más hubo un momento en que tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que no lo dejara de lado, pero al final de cuentas su segundo miedo se hizo también realidad, ya que el primero fue el repudio de su amado Tyki hacia su bebé o mejor dicho, a sus niñas y por consiguiente Bookman le hizo segunda. No obstante, pasara lo que pasara él sacaría adelante a sus preciadas gemelitas, quienes lo hacían sentirse dichoso y feliz al ser lo único que realmente le pertenecía en la vida. No obstante, nunca imaginó que recibiría ayuda de gente extraña en un momento tan difícil para él en una nueva e inesperada etapa de su vida: la maternidad.

. **Fin del relato IV**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **I WILL**

 **LO HARÉ**

 **(AZU)**

さよなら...

Sayonara...

Adiós…

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **como podrás imaginar**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos que tengo en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **GUARDARÉ GUARDARÉ**

虚しくなるだけの

Munashiku naru dake no

 **Sólo se hace vacío**

恋ならもういらない

 **Si el amor ya no es necesario**

明日も見えないほど悩んで

Asu mo mienai hodo nayande

 **Me afligí al no volver a ver el porvenir**

離れた気持ち

Hanareta kimochi

 **Con sentimientos distantes**

もう二度と戻れない

Mou nidoto modorenai

 **Nunca más regresaré**

あの頃には

Ano koro ni wa

 **A aquellos tiempos**

分かっててどうして、傷つけたの?

 **Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿por qué me heriste?**

あなたをいつでも信じてきたんだ

Anata wo itsu demo shinjite kitanda

 **Por siempre te creí**

誰より大切な人だった。

Dare yori taisetsu na hito datta.

 **Fuiste la persona más importante para mí**

さよなら...

Sayonara

 **Adiós…**

きっと「幸せだった。」

Kitto "shiawase datta."

 **Seguramente "fui feliz"**

いつの日かそう

Itsu no hi ka sou

 **Así que algún día**

思えるように

Omoeru you ni

 **Como podrás imaginar**

思い出は 胸に刻んで

Omoide wo mune ni kizande

 **Los recuerdos que tengo en mi corazón**

I WILL I WILL

 **GUARDARÉ GUARDARÉ**

* * *

 **Madre**

 **Parte 1**

 **Tal como lo mencioné al principio, este relato se divide en dos partes, ya que además de adentrarse un poco más en los conflictos internos de Lavi el cómo debe lidiar con su nueva etapa de "madre" y con su deber como Exorcista y Bookman. Asimismo, el motivo por el cual llamé a este capítulo "madre" no es sólo para exponer los conflictos de Lavi sobre esta etapa de su vida, sino la dicha que siente al serlo para sus gemelas, así como el hecho de su enorme necesidad de amor materno y que logra hallarlo en Milka Kandinsky aunque sea un poco, así como su sueño efímero de tener también un padre y que en cierto modo Boris Kandinsky se lo cumple, a la vez que el sueño de él y de su esposa es haber tenido un hijo; digamos que en este relato explora uno de los deseos más profundos de Lavi, el cual fue siempre tener unos padres que le brindaran el amor, el cariño y el apoyo que anheló, pero por su deber como Bookman no se pudo dar el lujo de esta dicha. No obstante, después de que Bookman lo destituye como su aprendiz, nuestro pelirrojo se toma esa pequeña libertad en los señores Kandinsky.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este relato y pues espero con ansias sus comentarios para ver sus opiniones, puntos de vista, críticas y recomendaciones. Asimismo, quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo para con esta historia y "La Caída de las Hojas", cuyo capítulo 13 ya está en proceso y que espero que no se desanimen en leerlo si me demoro un poco.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **AstraAltair**


End file.
